plays of the heart
by Aloura
Summary: ok this is my first queifer/seiftis! Seifer and Quistis go on a mission that brings them both closer to eachother. how will this effect their lives at the garden? Well read it and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Quistis sat on her bed in the dorm reading a novel. She sighed, putting the novel down on her desk. She couldn't concentrate. It was a year after the sorceress war. Seifer had been readmitted into the garden, it had been proven that he had been possessed just like matron. Nothing he had done was his fault. Quistis believed that more than anyone. 'He never failed as a student. I failed him as an instructor.' She thought to herself. 'I don't deserve my instructor's license back.' Headmaster Cid agreed with her on this matter. After the battle she had gone to Cid's office, she closed her eyes. She remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
************************flashback****************************************  
  
  
  
She walked into headmaster Cid's office nodding to Xu as she strode by. Cid motioned with his hand for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Quistis sat in the soft leather chair, nervously wringing her hands. She knew what this meeting was going to be about. Cid took his seat behind his desk. He rested his elbows on the desk, leaning forward to look into Quistis's eyes.  
  
"Quistis, first I would like to commend you on your excellent work during these troubled times." Quistis nodded her head, not trusting her voice in her nervous state. "I would also like to tell you that you make and excellent seeD on of the best I've ever seen." She nodded her head again. Waiting for him to get past the formalities. "But I feel that you don't posses the leadership skills needed to make a good instructor." Quistis felt her knees go weak, she silently thanked hyne that she was sitting down. The headmaster walked around his desk to stand near Quistis. He smiled down at her sadly as he said, "Quistis, I'm sorry, but the board decided not to renew your instructors license. Quistis nodded her head for the third time; she put her hands between her knees to stop the shaking.  
  
"I understand." She said in a weak voice. Cid looked down at her, sadness mirrored in his eyes.  
  
"That is all." He said. Quistis stood up, taking a moment to steady her shaky knees. Xu gave her a look of pity as she walked out. Quistis held her head up determined not to let her disappointment show. She didn't want anybody's pity.  
  
***************************end flashback***********************  
  
Quistis sighed, she had saved the world, but even that wasn't enough to get her instructor's license back. She walked to her dresser and grabbed her save the queen. She attacked it to her weapons belt as she headed for the training center. 'I can't concentrate on my book so I might as well train.' She entered the training center ready to take on any monster. Her thoughts of the meeting with Cid had brought back old pains and she planned to work them off on a few beasts. She walked, alert to the tiniest sound, waiting for a monster to attack her. She heard a rustle in the bushed behind her; she turned just in time to avoid a vampire attack from a grat. She pulled out her save the queen flicking her writs to keep the monster at bay. In less than five minutes she left the dead grat behind her, searching for another monster to kill. After two hours of training she had worked up a good sweat and she decided to call it a day. She turned to leave the center just as a t-rexuar jumped appeared to block her path. 'Damn' she thought. She flicked her writs sending her save the queen at its head. It struck the monster just above its massive eye. It roared in pain, throwing its tail at her, trying it's best to crush her behind its weight. She called Ifrit to her aid.  
  
She walked out of the center tired and sweaty. She sniffed taking in her body odor. Quistis wrinkled her nose on her porcelain face at the smell. 'I really need to take a shower.' She headed straight for her dorm and turned on the taps. She pulled off her sweaty battle suit, throwing it in the clothes bin, before she entered the shower. She let the warm water run over body taking in the warmth. She had just started to wash her golden hair when the headmaster called on the intercom.  
  
Would Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy report to the headmaster's office. I repeat would Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy report to the headmaster's office. That is all  
  
Quistis swore under her breath. 'What could he possible want with Seifer and me? Maybe he actually wants to give me a mission.' She thought her mood brightening. She quickly dried off and picked out a clean battle uniform to wear. She put her hair up in its usual style snapping the clip in place. She quickly put her glasses on, since she didn't have time to put her contacts in, and pulled out the two strands of honey gold hair to frame her face. She smiled to herself in the mirror before she ran out the door to the elevator. 


	2. chapter 2

Ok here's chapter two. Thanx for the reviews I love them! We get to hear a bit from Seifer in this chappy! = ) Angelus! Thanx for the tip. To tell you the truth I haven't finished the game (blushes) my dad keeps erasing it. I have currently started over 5 times. It's a real pain. I made it as far as the third disk once. Then my dad cleared his computer. Grr. Well newayz enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Quistis stepped out of the elevator and nodded to Xu as she walked into the headmaster's office. Cid sat behind his desk shuffling through papers, his brow knotted in concentration. He looked up and smiled at Quistis. He motioned with one had for her to sit as the other put the papers back into his desk.  
  
"Ah, Quistis my dear, it's good to see you. Were is Seifer?" He asked looking into the hall behind Quistis.  
  
"Late as usual I suppose." Quistis said, not bothering to hide her feelings toward Seifer's tardiness.  
  
"It's just as well, I wanted to speak with you Quistis." He said getting serious. "Now I realize that you and Seifer do not get a long, but for this mission."  
  
"A mission? With Seifer? Headmaster I'm sure there are others who could." Cid waved his hand to silence her.  
  
"For this mission I need the best seeD's I have and that just happens to be you and Seifer." Quistis opened her mouth to argue but closed it as his words hit home.  
  
"Fine." She mumbled under her breath. 'Keep a level head Quistis. But why do I have to get stuck with Seifer?' She thought. 'I haven't talked to him since the sorceress wars. Maybe he's changed; maybe this won't be so bad. Oh, why me?'  
  
"Ah speaking of the devil." Cid said as Seifer strode into the room with a smirk on his face, his sea green eyes sparkling with mischief. Seifer sat back in chair and rested his feet on the desk.  
  
"So what have you got for me?" He asked, his smirk never leaving his face. Quistis studied him from her chair next to him. He hadn't changed, at least not in appearance. He still had his amazing blonde hair, the white trench coat that sported two red crosses on the sleeves, and he wore the same shirt and pants. Quistis wondered idly if he even owned any other clothes. He turned, feeling her eyes on him. She quickly looked away, blushing. He smirked, then turned his attention back to the headmaster. The headmaster started to pace behind his desk, as he usually does during a briefing.  
  
"By now I'm sure that both of you know what you're here for, now here's why." He said halting his pacing to place his hands on his desk. "Yesterday at 1500 hours I received a call from the president of Dollet. It appears that someone is trying to assassinate him. Now I realize that seeDs do not generally do investigations, we are mercenaries after all, but I made and exception this time. According to our sources the employer of the assassin in inside the president's estate. I want the two of you to go in undercover and discover who employed the assassin."  
  
"How?" Asked Quistis already slipping comfortably in with the mission. "If the president suddenly gets two new bodyguards, one of them a woman I might add, it's bound to tip off our man."  
  
"This is why there will be college students majoring in politics visiting the president. The school is sending him to see what the political world is like."  
  
"But headmaster, a college only sends one student per major. We could be from different colleges but for security reasons only one student is allowed at a time." Seifer looked at her with admiration.  
  
"You do your homework don't you instructor?"  
  
"My friend in Balmb did a trip like this once. And I'm not your instructor."  
  
"What you say is correct Quistis, but there was once time when two students were allowed. As I as told the security force allowed the young man to bring his girlfriend. So she could see how the first wife lived of course."  
  
"Oh no! I am NOT posing as HIS girlfriend!" She said jumping up.  
  
"Quistis if you have a better plan I'd love to hear it." Cid said calmly. Quistis quickly sat back down, embarrassed. She slowly shook her head to indicate that she didn't have a better plan.  
  
"Now I know it is not the most pleasurable plan, but it is the best one. A student was scheduled to visit the presidential estate next week. We were able to convince the college to let Seifer take that student's place. You both have one week to prepare. You will take the train to Dollet, where you will be picked up and brought to the president's estate. Any questions?" Both Quistis and Seifer shook their heads. "Good, dismissed." Cid sat behind his desk and pulled out the papers he had been reviewing before Quistis came. He sighed. 'I hope I made the right choice in teaming those two up. Of course I did' He thought 'Quistis is the only one I can trust to keep a level head and not kill the boy.'  
  
Review please! I want to know how to make it better! Oh and Seifer's eyes are green right? Cuz in some fic they said they were azure and I have this marker that's blue and its called azure but then I have a colored pencil called azure and its green. So what color is azure anyway? Ok no one cares. I'm taking up room aren't I? Oh thanx for all of the reviews!! I love them!!! I love criticisms too! It helps me fix things so if you see something I did wrong tell me so I can fix it. I don't want to put anyone out of character.well too much 


	3. chapter 3

Ok here's chapter 3! It took me a while, every time I turned on my laptop my parents wanted to go somewhere. So it took me a while but I've got it. Thanx for all of the review! I love them : D !!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Quistis woke up to the sound of her alarm. She grumbled as she turned it off. Another fun filled day of doing nothing. 'Why do I even set the alarm?' She wondered. 'Oh yeah, so I can eat breakfast.' She yawned noisily and willed her body to move. It took a few tries but soon she was out of bed and heading toward the shower. She turned on the taps, got undressed and checked the water. 'Perfect temperature' she yawned as she stepped in. She let the warm water run over her face to wake her up. 'What do I have to do today anyway?' She thought. This is what she usually did in the mornings. She used her shower as an excuse to think before braving the world.well and to wake up.  
  
'Lets see I'm meeting Selphie and Rinoa for breakfast then we're all suppose to go somewhere.' Neither Selphie nor Rinoa would tell her were they were dragging her off to. She really hated it when they did that. How was she suppose to figure out her schedule in the mornings if she didn't know where she was going and for how long she'd be there? 'Oh well' she thought mildly frustrated. 'I'll just have to plan around it. Plus,' She thought as she grabbed a towel. 'The only other thing I'm doing today is packing for the mission.' The mission was tomorrow, but Quistis had been putting off the packing. She realized, a little surprised, that she had never done that before. She always packed with lots of time to spare, just in case she thought of something else she might need. 'Well' she thought as she grinned to herself. 'Everyone's entitled to procrastinate,' she frowned. 'I sound like Seifer.' He was the reason she hadn't packed yet. She kept hoping that for some reason Cid would call her up to his office and tell her that he had found someone else better suited for the job. Of course she had no such luck. She was still going on the mission and she still had to pose as Seifer's girlfriend. She sighed; I'll just have to make the best of it. I can't let my feelings toward my role effect the mission.  
  
She opened her closet and grabbed one of the many peach battle suits she owned. She quickly pulled it on and made her way toward the door. She stopped suddenly her hand posed inches from the knob. She walked back to her closet and opened the doors. Peach battle suits. Except for seeD uniform that was all that was housed in her closet. She was going on a mission tomorrow were she had to pose as a civilian, she couldn't wear her battle suit! 'Don't I own any other clothes?' She thought in dismay. She hated shopping, which was probably the cause of her current predicament. 'Damn.' She thought. Now I'll have to go shopping and I'll have to tell Selphie and Rinoa that she couldn't hang out with them today. Which means that she won't know what they were planning for her until she gets back from her mission and that could take months! She strode from the room, her mood darkening with each step. She rounded the next corner too involved in her anger to notice the man in her way. She ran into him, hitting his chest and falling to the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" She said from her position on the floor.  
  
"As I recall my dear instructor you ran into me." Replied Seifer, his cocky grin playing across his lips.  
  
"Hyne Seifer, I'm not in the mood." She said as she stood up, straightening out her skirt.  
  
"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." His voice colored with his growing anger.  
  
"No I woke up and discovered that I didn't have any clothes"  
  
"And what are you wearing now? A barrel? I would consider those clothes."  
  
"Civilian clothes, Seifer, I don't own the civilian clothes I need for the mission tomorrow."  
  
"Oh?" He said matter of factly. His eyes widened for a second before he replied, "shit neither do I." Quistis looked up at him. 'Great, just great.' Out loud she said,  
  
"You'll have to come shopping with me then. I can't wear my battle uniform and you can't' wear that trench coat."  
  
"What's wrong with my trench coat?"  
  
"Everyone knows you wear it." She said rolling her eyes  
  
"Oh, yeah." Quistis continued her walk to the cafeteria with Seifer in tow.  
  
"We can eat breakfast, then we both need to go to Balmb."  
  
"Fine." They both got into line at the cafeteria. Up ahead Quistis could hear someone shouting.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL THE HOTDOGS ARE GONE?!?" Quistis smiled to herself. Poor Zell, he was too late again. She saw Zell leave the counter dragging his feet as he walked to their normal table. Many of the students in the line disappeared after Zell's outburst; hotdogs really were what most people at the garden ate.  
  
"Chicken-wuss hasn't changed a bit has he?" Seifer said as he watched Zell drag himself to the table.  
  
"Don't call him chicken-wuss Seifer." She said in her best 'instructor' tone.  
  
"Why not? He is."  
  
"He's my friend Seifer, even if he does get emotional."  
  
"Whatever." Quistis would have enjoyed telling Seifer how much like Squall he sounded, but she was up to place her order.  
  
"I'll have the Greek salad please." She said to the lunch lady politely.  
  
"What type of dressing do you want?"  
  
"Italian please." Quistis grabbed her salad and headed over to her friends. Selphie was sitting by Irvine.well on Irvine. Squall and Rinoa were off in their own little land whispering in each others ears, and Zell was of course sulking in his chair muttering how the garden needed to have more hotdogs.  
  
"HI QUISTY!" Yelled Selphie when she saw Qusitis walking over. Quistis smiled and waved to her hyper friend. Selphie scooted off of Irvine's lap to sit in the chair next to Quistis. Irvine gave her a pleading look, which she made a point to ignore.  
  
"Quisty, we're going to have so much fun!" She said, growing more excited if that was possible. Quistis smiled sadly. She really did hate disappointing her friends.  
  
"Selphie I can't go. I have to get some civilian clothes for my mission tomorrow." She looked at her friend sheepishly.  
  
"Well that's perfect. Selphie and I were going to drag you to Balmb to shop anyway." Said Rinoa, breaking away from Squall.  
  
"Ok then we're still on for today?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." Rinoa said smiling. Zell's shot up and scowled at something behind Quistis. She turned around and saw Seifer pulling a chair up next to Quistis.  
  
"Who invited you?!?" Yelled Zell knocking his chair to the floor as he stood up. Quistis motioned for Zell to sit down, which he did, but not without giving Seifer one last glare.  
  
"I invited him to sit we us." Everyone, including Squall looked at her in surprise.  
  
"We both need to buy civilian clothes for the mission." She said trying to explain to her friends, hoping that they would get the hint and not make a scene.  
  
"So he's going to Balm with us?" Asked Selphie. Quistis slowly nodded her head. "Great! Come on! Hurry up! I want to go!" She said springing out of her seat. Quistis ate her salad as quickly as she could. Selphie calmed down somewhat, but when Quistis motioned that she was ready to leave she started to jump up and down. Rinoa, across from her, was just as excited.  
  
"Squall we can use the Ragnarok right? Thanx!" She hugged him and ran out of the cafeteria before he could protest.  
  
"Whatever." Squall said, reciting his famous line. Selphie quickly followed Rinoa. Quistis sighed and chased after her two friends. She got to the entrance of the cafeteria before she turned.  
  
"Coming Seifer?" She said sweetly. He growled as he walked over. 'A day of shopping with these three. Just great, how do I get myself into these things?" He followed Qusitis to the hanger that the Ragnork was parked in. Selphie had placed herself in the cockpit and she was screeching for them to hurry up. Seifer frowned as he climbed into the transport. He sat down across from Quistis and Rinoa. He rearranged his gray coat, trying to get comfortable. Rinoa was giggling at something Quistis had said. She squirmed in her seat doing her best to stay on it. 'This is going to be a long day." He thought to himself. 'A really long day.' "Everyone ready!" Yelled Selphie from the cockpit as she started up the engine. "Good! Here we go!" Selphie flew out toward Balmb at a reckless speed. 'Well at least I'm not stuck in this ship too long. At this speed it's only going to be a five-minute ride.' 


	4. chapter 4

Ok here it finally is, I've a bit of a writers block, I couldn't figure out how to start this. On top of that we just moved into our new house.apartment, so I've been kinda busy. I'm trying to write as often as possible, but it's a 30 min. walk to the nearest internet comp.real pain. Oh well here it is!!! Thanx again for all of the reviews!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 squaresoft does, blah, blah, blah.on with the show.story.whatever.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Five minutes later, as Seifer had predicted, Selphie landed the Ragnarok on the outskirts of Balmb. Selphie jumped out of the cockpit squealing in delight. Rinoa hopped out next, just as excited about the day of shopping. Quistis smiled her small reticent smile as she followed her friends out. Rinoa and Selphie were already halfway down the street by the time Seifer got out.  
  
"They seem pretty excited about a little shopping trip." Seifer said to Quistis as he watched the two girls round the corner.  
  
"They've made it their life mission to buy me stylish clothes." Said Quistis as she picked up her pace, trying to catch up to her two friends.  
  
"Says something about your current wardrobe doesn't it?" Quistis stopped. She turned to face Seifer.  
  
"Exactly what are you implying Mr. Almasy?" Seifer smirked, pleased with himself for getting under her skin so quickly.  
  
"If they've made it their life mission to buy you different clothes, yours must be outdated and unfashionable. Wouldn't you say?" He said, his smirk getting larger.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my clothes." Quistis said trying her best to stay calm. Why did Seifer's comment irk her so much? What did she care if he didn't like her clothes?  
  
"The only thing wrong with your clothes is that it's a battle suit and the only other thing you wear is your seeD uniform. They want to buy you clothes so they can see you in something else." Quistis waved her hand signaling the end of the conversation. She turned on her heel, walking in the direction they had last seen Selphie and Rinoa heading. Seifer ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Why did he care what Quistis wore anyway? He walked in step with Quistis, neither saying anything to other. Seifer had hit a soft spot and he knew that if he pursued it he'd be at the business end of Quistis's save the queen. As fun as a battle with Quistis would be, he had to be in her presence for however long it took them to finish this mission, and he didn't relish starting that off with her pissed at him.  
  
Around the corner Selphie and Rinoa were shifting through racks of clothes, periodically pulling out a shirt or a dress. Rinoa looked up and spotted Quistis and Seifer.  
  
"There you guys are! Quistis I found these," She handed Quistis a pile of clothes. "They'd look perfect on you!" Selphie helped Rinoa shove Quistis toward the nearest dressing room. "Try them on and let us see!" Quistis sighed as she closed the door to the dressing room. This was going to be a long day of trying clothes on. First she tried on a purple summer dress that was cut just above the knees. "Quistis! Come out we want to see!" Qusitis looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like the dress at all but she obediently came out.  
  
"No I don't like it, try something else." Said Selphie. Seifer leaned against the wall near the front of the store, watching Qusitis come out to model the clothes. 'They could be at this for hours.' Thought Seifer. 'I might as well go get my stuff.' He told Selphie and Rinoa were he was going. They both nodded their heads, not listening to what he was saying. He shrugged, 'at least they can't say I didn't tell them.' He exited the 'girls' clothes shop and walked to one of his favorite clothes stores down the street. He picked up a pair of black jeans and a pair of blue jeans. On his way to the dressing room, he spotted a rack full of the polyester tight shirts he preferred. He picked up a black, blue, and white shirt. He tried each on and ended up purchasing all of them. Next he went to the store he had bought his leather jacket at. The store called the leather shack sold real leather at a relatively cheap price. Seifer had special ordered his beloved trench coat there when he was fifteen. The garden had even paid for it. At the time Seifer had thought it a great gift, the garden didn't usually pay for clothes that weren't needed, later Seifer had learned that Edea had convinced her husband, the headmaster, to buy him the coat that he had wanted so badly. He entered the store the strong smell of leather washing over him. He was immediately greeted by the clerk behind the counter.  
  
"Can I get you something today sir?" The clerk said, moving out from behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah, were are your pants?" Asked Seifer, looking around the store trying to spot the rack.  
  
"They're behind the trench coats on the right there." Seifer headed there and shifted through the many leather pants. "Will there be anything else sir?" Seifer nodded his head no, not looking up from his search. That's the other thing he liked about this store. The clerks didn't follow you around, asking if you needed anything every five seconds. He pulled out a few pairs of pants and went try them on. In the end he settled for the pair cut in the jeans style. He paid for the pants, then headed back to the store the three girls were in.  
  
Quistis was still trying clothes on when he walked in, the only difference was that now both Selphie and Rinoa had an armload of clothes for themselves. They almost ran into Seifer as he walked in.  
  
"Were are you guys going." He asked. "And where's Quistis?"  
  
"Were going to find some shoes for these clothes." Said Selphie excited at the mere thought of buying shoes. "Tell Quisty were we are, and make sure she tries on all of those clothes we gave her!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Wait!" Yelled Seifer, but they were already out he door. 'Damn, now I have to wait for Quistis. Why do girls take so long to shop anyway? You try on the clothes, you buy the ones you like. It only took him fifteen minutes to get his clothes, Quistis has been at it for thirty already.' Quistis came out of the dressing room wearing a pair of flared blue jeans and a plain white tank top.  
  
"What do you guys think?" Asked Quistis, she paused looking for her friends. She locked eyes with Seifer. "Were are they?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"They went to find some shoes for their new 'outfits'." Said Seifer, not bothering to hide his feeling for shoe shopping.  
  
"Oh." Said Quistis. "Well then what do you think Mr. fashionable?" She asked twirling like a model in front of him. Seifer smirked at her attempt of modeling. He grabbed a silver circled belt and tossed it at her.  
  
"Put this on and the outfit will be complete. Then and only then may you pretend to be my girlfriend." Qusitis playfully threw the belt at his head. Seifer ducked and laughed. "A little touchy today sweetie?  
  
"Oh shut up Seifer." She said as he dropped the silver belt in her 'buy' pile. She went back into the dressing room to try on the next set of clothes. Seifer leaned against the wall, his mood brightening. 'This isn't so bad.' He thought. He watched girls in the store shuffle through the store looking for the 'perfect' outfit. It was then that he spotted a red halter top. 'Quistis would look good in that.' He thought to himself as he headed toward the rack. 'Did I just say Quistis would look good?' He stopped. 'No I didn't, red is just her color, that's what I meant.' He grabbed a size medium halter off of the rack. He threw it over the dressing room Quistis was in.  
  
"Quistis, try this on." He said as he took up his position against the wall.  
  
"Seifer!" Yelled Quistis through the door. "I am NOT trying this on."  
  
"Why not?" He asked irritated. "There's nothing wrong with it. Just try it one. It's not like I'm telling you to buy it. If you don't like it I'll put it back." He heard her give and exasperated sigh.  
  
"Fine, but I can tell you right now I won't buy it."  
  
"Fine, just try in on." Seifer tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Quistis to come out. A few minutes later Quistis came out. She wore the red halter top with a pair of black jeans. Seifer stared. She looked even better in it then he had imagined. Quistis twirled, "what do you think?" She asked. Seifer continued to stare. He was at a loss for words. "Seifer I said 'what do you think'?" Her hands resting on her hips as she tried to get his attention. Seifer shook his head trying to clear away the cobwebs in his mind.  
  
"It looks fine. You should buy it."  
  
"I don't know, it's not something I'd usually wear." She said sounding skeptical.  
  
"Quisits do something out of the ordinary for once." Quistis still seemed doubtful. Seifer rolled his eyes. "If you're afraid you'll waste your money I'll buy it." Quistis stood silent as she battled with the words 'don't buy it, buy it.' 'What the heck' She thought. 'I'll buy it, it'll feel good to do something different.'  
  
"That's ok Seifer I'll buy it. I'm buying all of this other stuff anyway." Soon they were both out looking for Selphie and Rinoa. They found them in a shoe store not far from the store they'd just left. They both sat next to a pile of shoes. They were currently trying on what must have been the hundredth shoe. The clerk serving them looked worn out. Quistis sympathized with the poor man. Selphie and Rinoa could try on every shoe in that store three times before they would move on to a different store. Quistis decided that she would save the poor man who was unfortunate enough to be working when the two girls entered.  
  
"Selphie! Rinoa!" She yelled across the store. "I'm done! Come on hurry up!" Both girls grabbed a few pairs of shoes out of the pile.  
  
"Just a second Quisty!" Yelled Selphie. They bought their shoes, much to the relief of the clerk, and left. The two girls spent the short walk back to the Ragnarok chatting excitingly about their new clothes and the shoes they bought to go with them. Quistis sighed in relief when the Ragnarok came into view. After a day of trying on clothes she was rather worn out. She just wanted to get back to the garden as quickly as possible so she could lie down.  
  
She hopped into the Ragnarok after Seifer and heavily sat down. She rested head on the seat and closed her eyes. Maybe she would take a nice relaxing bath when they got back. She sat for a minute before she noticed that Selphie hadn't started the engine. She opened her eyes looking for an explanation. Rinoa and Selphie stood in the opening of the Ragnarok. They were both staring at Quistis.  
  
"What?" She said slightly annoyed.  
  
"What did you buy?" Asked Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna see!" Yelled Selphie excitingly. Quistis sighed as she picked up her shopping bag. She showed them every item wondering all the while why they wanted to see. They picked it all out didn't they?  
  
"Oh how cute!" Selphie said jumping and clapping her hands. Quistis looked down at what she was holding. It was the red halter that Seifer had picked out.  
  
"Were did you find that one Quistis?" Asked Rinoa. "We didn't give you that one."  
  
"Seifer found it." She said packing the halter away. Selphie looked at Seifer wide eyed.  
  
"How did you get her to buy it?"  
  
"With my charm." Seifer answered sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Can we go?"  
  
"No." Said Selphie. "I want to know what you bought."  
  
"Maybe we could have the fashion show later? I'd like to get back to the garden before they send a search party out for us." Selphie crossed her arms in defiance.  
  
"I'm not starting this engine until I get to see what you bought." She said more firmly, reinforcing her defiance.  
  
"Seifer just show her." Said Quistis more than a little annoyed. 'If he'd just show her they could leave. What's so hard about that?'  
  
"Fine." Seifer growled. Selphie squealed in delight. Seifer pulled out the clothes he bought earlier. Selphie nodded her head at each item of clothing as if to indicate that he would have to take them back if she didn't like it. "Can we go now?" Seifer asked clearly ticked off.  
  
"Ok lets go!" Selphie jumped into the cockpit and started the engine. Five minutes later they were back in the garden garage. Quistis gratefully got out of the Ragnarok. 'I'll take a nice hot bath before I go to bed.' Rinoa was first to reach her room, the one that she shared with Squall. A few months ago Quistis would have been jealous of Rinoa going into that dorm, but she had finally gotten over Squall when they had become engaged. She really did consider him more of a brother type guy. He wasn't really boyfriend material, personally she couldn't see how Rinoa put up with his lack of words.  
  
"Goodnight!" Said Selphie as she entered the dorm she shared with Irvine. Somehow the two had stayed together despite Irvine's tendency to flirt with every girl in the garden. 'I suppose that Selphie knows she's the only one for him.' Thought Quistis sadly. After the sorceress war all of her friends, including Zell, had found someone to be with. Everyone except for Quistis of course. Instead of a real boyfriend she got trepies, little immature boys who followed her around like lost puppies. Most people would have loved to have a fan club, but not Quistis. She found them rather annoying. She did her best to be patient with them, knowing that when they got older they would move on and leave her alone.  
  
She reached her dorm without saying a word to Seifer. They never really had much to talk about. She had her group of friends and he had Fujin and Rajin. Seifer stopped with her at her dorm.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.  
  
"0700 in the garage. Don't be late." She said giving Seifer her best Instructor look. "No problem Instructor." He said as he walked to his dorm. Quistis entered her room and gratefully sat on her bed. 'I'll skip the bath and take a shower in the morning.' She thought as she methodically got ready for bed. She laid on her bed thinking of the days events. She actually had fun trying on clothes, which was not something she could often admit. Yet she couldn't figure out why. Selphie and Rinoa had dragged her on one of these trips before and she had hated every moment of it. What was different? Well Seifer had been there. She had thought it fun to model, and though she would never admit this out loud, she did like the red halter. Red was her color oddly enough. It worked well with her blonde hair. She rested her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. 'Seifer was alright. When he wasn't being a jerk anyway. Maybe the mission won't be so bad.' She smiled to herself in the dark before she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
YAY! I finished another one. I'm trying to make my chappies longer. Tell me if I'm putting in too much uninteresting stuff. Oh, I need a name for my fic so if anyone has any ideas I'm open for suggestions, so review!! If anyone out there likes fantasy I have another story called the amulets of amar, it's about elves, humans, and demons. So if you have time read it! 


	5. chapter 5

Hi it's me again, yes I'm actually writing, don't die of a heart attack now. Sorry it's been so long, but our stuff finally got here and the place is lined with boxes, oh joy. And I just got back from a trip to Germany, it was great, newayz here it is! Ok I'm trying for the fiftieth time to fix the one paragraph thing. Lets see if it works. Grrrr, stupid computer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Quistis leaned against the car in the garden's garage and looked at her watch for what must have been the fiftieth time. 0800. He was late, as usual. What had she expected? That simply because they'd been on good terms the day before he'd be on time? She snorted, not likely. She pushed herself up from her perch against the car and paced impatiently. Why couldn't he be on time just this once? She really hated waiting for people, Hyne she had a right to be unhappy she'd been waiting for an hour and they were going to be late.  
  
She should go look for him. She shook her head, her two loose strands of blonde hair swaying back and forth in time with her motion. The last time she'd done that they'd ended up being even later. She had gone to look for him and not finding him hand returned only to have him sitting on the car smirking his head off. Then he'd even had the gull to tell her that she was late!  
  
No, she'd stay right here and wait. If she left they'd definitely miss their train. She sighed as she sat down on the hood of the car. Maybe the mission wouldn't be all bad, though having Seifer along was a definite con. She'd always like pretending to be another person for missions though. Acting had always been her little hobby, not that she'd let anyone else find that out, not even Selphie and Rinoa knew about it. She was embarrassed, though she couldn't explain why; it was a useful tool on missions. Especially ones like this.  
  
She looked down at her apparel, she preferred to call it her costume since she would never have worn this otherwise. She wore a pair of stylish jeans, and oversized red shirt and her black boots. She really didn't fell comfortable in it, but it was perfectly suited to the part she was to play. Her little merry-go-round of thoughts was interrupted when Seifer walked in smirking.  
  
"You're late." She said hopping off the hood of the car in a very unQuistis manner.  
  
"What's the hurry instructor?" He said his smirk getting wider. He wore a pair of jeans he'd bought the day before with a black shirt. His hair was slicked back in its normal fashion with the usual two strands hanging down into his eyes. He looked so unlike the Seifer she was used to, but then she didn't look like the Quistis he was used to.  
  
"First off I'm no longer an instructor and secondly this is a mission, not a vacation Mr. Almasy."  
  
"I never said it was instructor." She gritted her teeth, biting back her remark. She wouldn't let him get under her skin this mission.  
  
"Than don't treat it as one. Let's go or we're going to miss our train." Seifer nodded and opened the door to the driver's side. Quistis hopped in before he could sit down, "Thank you." She said.  
  
"No problem." Seifer said trying to sound pleasant as he slammed her door and rounded the car. They sat in silence for the short ride to Balmb. Quistis quickly parked the car and grabbed her luggage from the trunk.  
  
"We have to hurry our train leaves soon." She said the dislike of his lateness in her voice.  
  
"Come on, we have plenty of time. Don't be so prudish."  
  
"I'm not being prudish." Seifer's smirk returned to his face.  
  
"Whatever you say, instructor."  
  
"Ugh, this is going to be a long mission." Seifer laughed as he pushed passed her, heading toward the train station. Quistis sighed, this was going to be a very long mission. She reached the train ticket booth and found Seifer patiently leaning against its side.  
  
"Well are you buying the tickets or what?" She glared at him as she dragged her suitcase up to the booth.  
  
"Two tickets to Dollet please. She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Trepe, how nice to see you on a mission again." Said the man behind the counter, she believed his name was Robert or something like that.  
  
"Yeah, I'm finally on a mission." She said smiling sweetly, Robert handed her the two tickets and said,  
  
"Your train leaves in a few minutes, I recommend you board now Ms. Trepe."  
  
"Thank you." She dragged her suitcase over to Seifer and handed him his ticket. "The train is leaving soon so let's go."  
  
"Are we in the seeD cabin?"  
  
"Yeah, but we have to exit from the normal passenger side."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's the Vice President's job to have guests picked up, nobody but the President knows we're seeD and we're to keep it that way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Honestly Seifer, how can you pretend to be a major in politics if you don't know anything about it?" Seifer smirk widened as he held up a book.  
  
"I'm going to read." Quistis rolled her eyes. 'Did he really think that he could learn enough about politics in one train ride to pretend to have studied it for the past four years as a major in it?' "Don't roll your eyes, I wasn't always asleep in my government class.  
  
"I'm sure." The intercom came on and a female voice stated, "The train for Dollet will be leaving shortly. Would all passengers please board."  
  
"Let's go." Quistis dragged her over packed suitcase up the train stairs.  
  
"What did you do, pack your entire dorm?"  
  
"Oh, shut up." She said as she strained to pull her bag up the last stair. She sat down heavily by the entrance to the cabin breathing hard. Seifer stood against the far wall, he shifted his weight impatiently as he waited for Quistis to get up.  
  
"Well? Are you going to open the door or are we going to sit out here the entire train ride?"  
  
"No, I'll open it." Quistis said, too winded to argue. She really should have packed fewer things. When she packed early she had time to figure out what she needed for the mission, this time she had simply packed anything that might come in handy and a few more things too. She stooped and opened the door for Seifer. He strode through and plopped himself down on the couch, putting his feet up on the small table.  
  
"Wake me up when we get there." He said closing his eyes. Quistis put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing in disapproval.  
  
" Don't you think you should be studying politics so you actually know something when we get there?"  
  
"No, I think I should be sleeping, which, by the way, would be a lot easier if you didn't talk."  
  
"What did you do? Stay up all night?"  
  
"Something like that, now be quiet." She sat on the other end of the couch and put her head in her hands. In her hurried packing she'd forgotten to bring a book to read on the train ride. She idly picked up one of the many magazines that the train had for its passengers. She put the pile back when she realized that they where all old editions. Why didn't any of the trains ever have the new editions? It was like a conspiracy to have magazines for entertainment that no one would read because they where all old. She groaned, 'I'm bored and the train just left.' She opened her suitcase and rummaged through, hoping that she had packed a book and simply forgotten about it. In the end she did turn up with a script. It was one of her favorite modern comedies, Neil Simon's Proposals.  
  
She opened the script and started her reading. Her favorite character was Vini Vivaci, a mob man whom constantly used non-existing words. She laughed out loud at yet another one of his grammatical errors.  
  
"What are you reading?" Seifer asked, arching his eyebrow at her mirth.  
  
"Pieces of paper with words, they call it a book." She said hoping to dislodge his curiosity. Seifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"I mean what's it called?"  
  
"None of your business." She said turning her back to him and continuing to read. She laughed again when she re-read the last part again, he was so funny. Suddenly a hand appeared and snatched her script form her hands.  
  
"Seifer Almasy give that back!" She said making a grab for the fast disappearing book.  
  
"What's this? Proposals?" Seifer said tilting his head as he dodged one of Quistis. "Is some sort of instruction guide? Really Trepe I didn't know you where that shallow."  
  
"It's a script idiot, now give it back!" Seifer held the book out of her reach as she made another lunge for it.  
  
"A script? Since when does the instructor have an interest in plays?"  
  
"Seifer! Give me back my script!" She said as she jumped for it again. At that same moment the train hit a large bump. Quistis and Seifer lost their balance and landed on top of each other. Seifer pushed his weight off of Quistis and their eyes met. 'She really does have amazing eyes' he thought as he looked into her fiery orbs. Quistis's eyes flashed with newfound anger and she shoved with all her might at his chest.  
  
"Get off of me!" She said shoving harder. Seifer rolled off of her and smoothly stood up. He offered a hand to Quistis. She ignored it as she pushed herself up. She glared at him the anger kindling a fire in her eyes. She breathed deeply, calming herself down before she spoke in a level voice.  
  
"May I please have my script back."  
  
"Sure." He said handing it over. He really didn't want to start a fight, he had just been bored and discovering something new about the secretive Quistis Trepe had seemed like something fun to do. "I didn't know you liked to read plays."  
  
"Nobody knows, and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"Why? What's so bad about plays? Minus the fact that they're boring as hell."  
  
"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" She said as she sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, sure, no prob." He sat back down and closed his eyes, intent upon sleeping. Quistis glanced up from her story and looked at Seifer. Before they'd fallen she had been all too aware of his body so close to hers and his amazing green eyes had been staring into her own. 'Get a grip Quistis' she said turning back to her book. 'It's Seifer! Yeah,' she thought 'but he has those amazing eyes, green as the sea with gold flecks and those nicely developed muscles.no, I'm going to read until the train stops and forget I even thought that. She turned back to her book, her body bouncing up and down with the motion of the train, just as Seifer started to snore softly.  
  
Wow I actually have a chapter written, I'm so sorry it took so long I had it all written out but I had to type it up on the computer and then I went on a short vacation which left me with a lot of homework. Well newayz I hope you liked it! review please! 


	6. chapter 6

I'm sorry this is so short, but I really haven't had time to write.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They arrived in Dollet an hour later without further incident. Quistis woke Seifer and they proceeded to the normal passenger's cabin exit. When they exited the train they were immediately confronted by a man dressed in a black suit.  
  
"Are you Seifer Johnson?" The stranger asked looking at Seifer.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Seifer said, gritting his teeth at the use of his hated cover name. The stranger turned to Quistis before saying,  
  
"Then you're Quistis Wood?" Quistis nodded her head as she smiled at her own cover name. She rather liked hers. Her smile widened. At least it was better than Seifer's. "This way please." The stranger, obviously their pick-up, said walking expecting them to follow. "The vice president Mr. Montgomery sent me to bring you to the estate. You may call me Tony." They followed the man to the parking lot. A driver stepped out of a black limousine and took their bags and placed them in the trunk. Seifer and Quistis climbed into the black car sitting next to each other. "Mr. Montgomery would have come himself but he was called into an urgent meeting."  
  
"Of course." Seifer said. "He's a busy man." They were all silent for the remainder of the short ride to the presidential estate. When they arrived Tony motioned for them to follow him into the big building. The estate was shaped like any other building, very bland and unremarkable to look at. What made it different from all of the other buildings in Dollet was its size. The white building was in the center of a grassy field that was a good 2 miles wide. And of course the fact that it had a barbed wall and guards made it different too. Actually the security looked pretty tight. Seifer had to wonder how an assassin could have made it in undetected. He made a mental note to talk to Quistis about the security later.  
  
When they entered the building they were confronted by a man in his early twenties. He was dressed in blue jeans, a t-shirt, and he had spiked brown hair. He didn't look like anything Seifer would have expected of an employee of the president.  
  
"You must be Seifer and Quistis." He said happily. "I'll take it from her Tony." He said waving his hand in dismissal to the man.  
  
"Yes sir." Was all their pick-up said before he turned and left.  
  
"Hi. I'm Eric, vice president Montgomery is my uncle, so I'm going to show you around in his place. He sends his apologies but he had a very urgent meeting to attend."  
  
"Am I allowed to ask what the meeting is about?" Seifer asked trying to sound like a curious college student.  
  
"I'd love to tell you, but I don't know either. My uncle doesn't tell me much about his work. Now if you'll come this way I'll show you to your rooms." They followed Eric through he estate. Up stairways, down halls, left, right, turns. Seifer tried to remember which way they'd gone but he whole place was a maze and he was soon lost.  
  
"How do you find your way around here?" He asked, frustrated by his lost sense of direction.  
  
"It takes a while to get use to. The architect who built the estate was a lover of mazes, show in his work huh? He designed the garden in the back to, as a maze of course. What's remarkable about it is that it's designed is such a way that no matter what way you go you see every sculpture and flower before you exit the garden. No ones sure how he did it, my uncle has people working on that."  
  
"Your just full of facts aren't you?" Quistis said a half smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm on duty. I'm much more fun to be around at when at night, when I'm off." He said winking at Quistis. Seifer growled deep in his throat. He didn't care who hit on Quistis but he was supposed to be her boyfriend. 'Hyne this is going to be a long mission' he thought. Eric threw up his hands in mock protest. "Hey I was talking about clubs. Don't get the wrong idea." He laughed as he continued to lead them on. They walked in comfortable silence for a bit before Eric turned to Seifer. "You know you're not exactly what I expected."  
  
"Oh?" Seifer said, one eyebrow raised.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, al the other politic majors were scrawny little nerds who couldn't lift five pounds if they're life depended on it. And you, you're in shape. It's weird."  
  
"So because I like politics I have to be scrawny and weak?" Eric shook his head, that's not what he'd meant.  
  
"No, it's just unusual."  
  
"Your not what I expected of a vice president' nephew either."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're wearing jeans and a T-shirt, I figured you'd wear a suit or something professional looking."  
  
"Yeah, well, today was my day off, I was called and I didn't have time to change." Quistis walked behind the two, bored to tears. Did guys always have such pointless conversations? You look strange, you're in shape. Boring. "By the way you brought a suit right?"  
  
"A suit?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll need it to sit in on the meetings. Don't tell me you didn't bring one." He said when he saw Seifer's eyes go wide.  
  
"Shit." Seifer muttered under his breath. Quistis hide a smile. And here Seifer was sure he'd thought of everything.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. I'll see if I can find you something. Oh, here are your rooms." They were in a long hallway lined with doors. "Quistis yours I here on the left and Seifer's is right across from you on my right. Get settled in. Dinner is at 8:00. I'll pick you up and show you they way and I'll see what I can do about getting you a map of the estate.  
  
"Thanks." Seifer said, they really needed a map if they were going to find their man. Or woman, he reminded himself. He nodded to Quistis before he entered his new domain. 


	7. chapter 7

Wow I'm actually writing, sorry it's been so long, stupid house, all I ever do is clean, grrr. I hate moving. Oh if there's any '' it means the person is thinking. Disclaimer: me no own  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Seifer gave a low whistle as he surveyed his new living space. Space was the key word. Not even the highest-ranking SeeD had a room this big. Shit, the living room was bigger than his whole dorm, connected bathroom included. When he first entered he came into the living room, a big space complete with couch, lazy boy chair, a good size TV and bean bags. 'Bean bags? I guess politicians like to be comfortable.' The room after that was a small kitchen, well dining room since there wasn't a stove or anything to cook with. 'Everyone here probably order out for gourmet meals. They're all rich right?'  
  
The bedroom was huge, with a desk, a king size bed, a big closet 'Did politicians really own THAT many clothes?' and, of course, a night stand. The bathroom had a shower, bathtub, and a Jacuzzi. 'Man these people now how to treat their guests.' He stepped back into the bedroom and started to unpack his duffel bag. Normally on a mission where he was undercover he never unpacked his stuff, just in case he had to leave in a hurry. But the president knew who they were so they could always get their stuff back later, plus if he ever invited anyone in it would look strange if his stuff wasn't' unpacked. He jumped when someone knocked on his door. 'Who could that be? I though dinner wasn't until 8.' He opened the door to find a man dressed in a black tux holding a suit bag.  
  
"The young Mr. Montgomery sent this suit over for you sir." He said holding out the bag.  
  
"Um.thanks. Is the dinner formal or something?"  
  
"Of course not sir. But you will be needing it for meetings with various dignitaries." The man bowed, "I hope the suit is to your liking." And he left. He closed the door and removed the suit from the bag for inspection. To his surprise there were a few items of clothing stashed in the bag. He had one traditional black suit with a jacket. He also had a white, black, dark blue, light blue and medium green dress shirt to go under the suit. 'Thank Hyne they didn't give me a tie. I hate ties.' He checked the other pockets of the bag and turned up with a handful of ties. 'Damn. I'm NOT wearing a tie.' He stuffed the ties back in. 'I'll just pretend I didn't see them.'  
  
He finished unpacking his duffel and he carefully hid his gunblade and its case in the closet. Not for the first time Seifer wished he'd chosen a smaller weapon. He sighed. 'I'm going to have to figure out an excuse for carrying that around. Well, now what? I've got an hour till dinner.I wonder how we're going to go about catching this guy? He could be just about anyone. He could be a she. Damn this could take a while. I should go ask Quistis what our game plan is going to be for this Hyne forsaken mission.' He left and crossed the hall to Quistis's room and knocked. She opened the door slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes.  
  
"What? Is it time for dinner?"  
  
"Not quiet Sleeping non-beauty. I figured we should come up with a plan for figuring this mission out so we can solve it. You know the job we were sent here to do?" He said sarcastically. The sleep left Quistis's eyes as they iced over.  
  
"I know why we're here, Seifer." She said icily.  
  
"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me." Quistis rolled her eyes as she opened the door wider.  
  
"Come in and stop acting like an idiot." She said in her instructor's voice.  
  
"I'm not an idiot instructor." He said her ex-title mockingly.  
  
"I never said you are an idiot. I said you ACT like an idiot. There's a difference. Though not a very large one in your case." Seifer grabbed his chest and mocked pain.  
  
"You really hurt me deep Trepe."  
  
"Seifer, my name's Quistis."  
  
"But Trepe fits you so well." He said, his trademark smirk playing on his lips. Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
"What guy calls his girlfriend by his last name?"  
  
"The romantic ones."  
  
"Romantic? You?" She said before she broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Seifer growled, anger flashing in his green eyes. Quistis controlled her laughter. She looked at Seifer and saw the anger and.hurt? in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry, just a little hard imagining you being romantic."  
  
"Whatever." He said as he plopped down on her couch. He noticed that her room was just as nice as his. "They know how to treat their guests here huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I know this room alone is bigger than my whole dorm! That's including the bathroom."  
  
"I know, it's about the only high point to this mission."  
  
"Awww, Seifer doesn't like politics?" Quistis mocked. Seifer made a face and stuck out his tongue. Qusitis stared at Seifer in shock. "Well, that was unexpected." Seifer laughed.  
  
"Unlike you, Trepe, the rest of us in the world let loose every now and then."  
  
"I let loose."  
  
"Really? Tell me the last time you did something on a whim."  
  
"."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"When I was on stage." She said, so quietly he barely heard her.  
  
"Huh?" He was completely confused.  
  
"On stage, when I was acting. I improvise and I do things on a whim."  
  
"You act?"  
  
"Yes." He was taken by surprise. Quistis wasn't the kind of person he would imagine acting. He always though someone who acted would be like Selphie or Rinoa. Really perky or constantly changing her character. And Quistis was.well so prim and proper. He opened his mouth to comment when there was a knock on the door. The same man who had given him his suit was at the door announcing dinner. They both followed him to the 'dinning hall' in silence. Seifer was still in a mild shock. 'Quistis acting. It's as hard to picture as me being romantic.'  
  
The dinning room was amazing. It was a bit rectangular room with a long wooden table in the center. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their candle shaped bulbs illuminating the room. The other residents were already there and they were introduced to the dignitaries and their families. They took the two empty seats left for them when the introductions were finished.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't pick you two up this afternoon, but I had an emergency meeting." Said the Vice President, Allen Montgomery.  
  
"It's fine sir, we understand. Tony was very nice." Quistis said smiling.  
  
"Quistis, dear, what are studying in college?" Asked Ms. Montgomery.  
  
"I'm.um.studying-"  
  
"Acting." Seifer said coming to her aid.  
  
"Well, Qustis can answer for herself, can't you dear?"  
  
"Um.I -" 'Why is she drilling me?'  
  
"She's a little shy about it. I keep telling her she's the best actress is the world, but she won't believe me." Seifer said, saving her yet again. "Aren't you 'dear'?" Quistis could hear the sarcasm in his voice when he said dear and for a second she stopped breathing, sure that everyone else heard it and their cover was blow, but no one else seemed to notice. She blushed when she realizes that everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to answer.  
  
"Um.yeah, I'm not to far into it yet."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll become a wonderful actress one day." Said Ms. Montgomery. "How long have you been studying?" And so the conversation went for the rest of the night. People asking Seifer and her about their lives, their studies their relationship until Quistis could no longer pull apart the lies and the bit of truth they'd put in them to make them more plausible.  
  
Where had they met? They grew up together at an orphanage, one thing led to another. How long had they been together? About a year and a half. For the rest of dinner they answered question after question. The president finally saved them, he made an excuse about them being tired after such a long trip and they should get some rest for tomorrow. So they escaped.for now. Eric showed them to their hall and left after informing Seifer that he'd be there early the next morning to pick him up for his first meeting and that breakfast was whenever Quistis wanted it to be.  
  
"Hyne." Seifer said running an ungloved hand through his hair. "I didn't expect to be drilled that soon." Quistis let out a big sigh.  
  
"Tell me about it. We should sit down and make up a history for this 'relationship' so that we keep our stories straight."  
  
"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow night and while we're at it we can figure out how we're going to go about completing this mission."  
  
"So it's a 'date' then?" Quistis said smiling impishly. Seifer's replied by rolling his eyes.  
  
"In your dream's instructor."  
  
"In my nightmares you mean." She gave him a sweet smile before entering her dorm. Seifer laughed.  
  
"In both our nightmares." He said to himself.  
  
  
  
So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Oh, and if Anyone want's to know why cute guys shouldn't be your conscience read Elanor Took's story 'Cute guys in your conscience shouldn't be your guides' ^_^ R+R! I love hearing from you guys!.girls! 


	8. chapter 8

Ok here's the next chappy! I updated! YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Seifer graoned when he heard the knock on his door. The red numbers on his clock showed 6:00. The knock sounded again, loud and persistent. He pulled the pillow over his head, it was too early. He growled when the knock came for the third time. 'Can' they come back later?' He'd been having such a nice dream. He didn't really remember what the dream was about it had made him feel warm and comforted. Like a child rapped in it's mother's embrace. The persistent knock turned to a loud banging, his wake up call was banging their fist on the door.  
  
"All right I'm coming!" He yelled when the noise didn't' cease. He opened the door to find a very awake and annoyingly happy Eric smiling at him.  
  
"Man you're hard to wake." Eric said as he invited himself into Seifer's room. "Hurry up and get your suit on, we've got to have breakfast then we have a meeting at 7:30." Seifer noticed for the first time that Eric was wearing a very stylish black suit complete with white shirt and red tie. His hair, that had been spiked the day before was now slicked down in a very professional look.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Seifer said groggily, still half asleep. "I've got to take a shower first."  
  
"No prob." Eric said off handily. "I'll go wake Quistis." We walked toward the door, stopped, and turned back to Seifer. "Umm.She is a morning person right?" He asked obviously nervous, which gained him a raised eyebrow from Seifer. "I've had a few bad experiences involving waking up a woman who wasn't a morning person." He said sheepishly.  
  
"She's more of a morning person than I am." Seifer replied, hoping that he was right. Quistis was always early to her morning meetings, she'd have to be a morning person to do that right? He decided to play it safe. "Your guess is as good as mine." Eric gave Seifer a questioning look.  
  
"You've been going for over a year, heck you've known her your entire life, but you don't know if she's a morning person." He said skeptically, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Hyne, I go out with her. I'm not married to her, I don't know her sleeping habits." He said clearly annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever man." Eric could tell it was a touchy subject so he dropped it. "Just be ready by 6:30." He left to go wake Quistis. Seifer quickly got undressed and got in the shower. He'd only been here for a day and already he hated this mission. He'd always hated missions like these, the ones that required more thinking than fighting. Don't get me wrong he's not stupid, actually he's a lot smarter and more oriented than you'd think and he was the perfect person to pull of the college student politician assignment. He knew Squall couldn't have done it. The guy hated politics, the public speeches and debates required most of all. Zell was too emotional to sit through a debate and Irvine was too much of a lady's man to play the devoted college student.  
  
Seifer had become a SeeD to fight, to feel the adrenaline flow through his boy in the heat of battle, to make the split decisions on were or how to move that could mean life or death. He lived for the rush that battle brought, for the freedom the he experienced wielding Hyperion, his beloved blade moving with him, an extension of his arm. Moving, slicing in perfect harmony with each other.  
  
But on missions like these the action was rare and usually short lived, in one word boring. Just like politics. When Seifer was twelve he had taken a great interest in politics, though he'd die before he'd let anyone find that out. He had been fascinated with the game of saying one thing and meaning another. But eventually the lack of honesty ground at him. If there was anything you could say about Seifer it was that he was honest to a fault. He said what he thought and the back alley words of politicians chewed at his nerves.  
  
Seifer quickly got dressed in the suit that had been lent to him. He left his room to be greeted by a fully-dressed Quistis and a grinning Eric. Quistis had her hair up in a high ponytail, the two usual strands framed her face. She wore a pair of flare blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt that brought out the lighter shades of blue in her eyes. Oddly enough her glasses were perched on her delicate nose, she had switched to contacts a few months back. She only looked to be half-awake to Seifer.  
  
"Not a morning person huh?" He asked Quistis. She made attempted a grow., but I came out more like a back of the throat gurgle. "Hmmm, I'll take that as a yes." For some reason Seifer couldn't fathom, he was delighted to know these small bits of information about Quistis that no one else, including her friends, knew. He liked being the only one to know that miss perfect liked to get up at twelve like every other normal human being and that she felt compelled to play someone else every now and then.  
  
  
  
Quistis stared at him blankly for a second before she took off her glasses and cleaned them on her shirt. She put them back on and stared at him again, this time her expression was one of amusement.  
  
"Seifer, are you wearing a suit?" She asked, her face twisting strangely as she tried to contain her laughter.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Quistis's laughter burst out of her when she heard the irritation in his voice.  
  
"You've never seen him in a suit before?" Eric asked clearly puzzled. Quistis tried to answer, but she was overcome with another fit of giggles. She rapped her arms around her now aching stomach.  
  
"It's not funny. It's just a suit for Hyne's sake." Seifer stated, well beyond peeved now. He was actually surprised at Quistis's sudden outburst, he'd known her for a long time and he couldn't ever recall her laughing so hard. At his expense no less. It irked him to his core. He hated to be laughed at. Quistis soon managed to contain her laugher though her blue orbs sparkled with mirth. Abruptly she cleared her throat and stood up straight.  
  
"Sorry." She said, serious now. "It looks good on you." She said before she made her way down the hall leaving both men scratching their heads. Eric looked at Seifer and saw the same confusion mirrioed in his eyes. He shrugged.  
  
"Women." He said, as if that explained everything. They followed Quistis toward the dining facilities.  
  
***  
  
The meeting had just started an hour ago and Seifer was bored out of his mind. Why would anyone want to be a politician? All morning they had talked and talked about any and all issues from sewage problems to the crime rate in the city. Seifer stayed quiet for most of the meeting only offering his input on the matter when asked.  
  
The conference room in itself was boring. It was a simple oval, white room with a long wooden table in its center. There was a spot with an office chair for each delegate and the crest of Dollet was painted on the wall behind the president's chair. In addition to al this, there was a TV and a projector screen rolled up on the wall opposite the president.  
  
Seifer almost groaned out loud when the vice president and the president started too 'debate' again. They almost reminded Seifer of his and Squll's fights. Almost. These two men used their winding politician talk to do what he and Squall did with their gunblades. Personally Seifer found his way much more efficient. Finally, an hour later, the meeting was adjourned. Seifer silently thanked Hyne for small favors.  
  
"Oh, Seifer, I need to talk to you." Said the president just as Seifer was about to step out into the hall and freedom. 'I spoke to soon' he groaned inwardly. 'He probably wants to know if we've got any leads and how long we'll take so that he can get back to his life.'  
  
"Yes sir?" He said out loud.  
  
" I'd like to meet with you and Quistis in my office tonight after diner, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not, sir. I'll go inform her right now." Inwardly he complained. 'I just sat in a boring meeting all day and you want me to go to another one after dinner?' He headed back to his room, not getting lost since Eric had provided him and Quistis with a map of the estate that morning. He had entertained himself during the meeting by discreetly memorizing it. He made it to the 'guest hall.' He made a quick stop to his room to change before he informed Quistis of the president's request. He changed into the first pair of jeans he saw and a black T-shirt, he left after he put on his boots. He made his way across to Quistis's room and knocked. No one answered. 'What if she isn't here?' He shook his head, 'where else would she be?' He knocked angrily.  
  
"It's open!" Her voiced called, slightly muffled by the door. He opened her door to find her closing her closet and carrying two empty shopping bags to the garbage.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just putting away the clothes I bought today." She said nonchalantly as she threw the bags away.  
  
"You went shopping?" Seifer brow furrowed in displeasure. He'd been sitting in a meeting bored to death all day and she went shopping?  
  
"Yeah, Emily dropped by and we went shopping for and hour or two."  
  
"Emily?" He'd never heard of her before.  
  
"Eric's girlfriend." She said amusement thick in her voice.  
  
"A guy like that had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, imagine that?" Quistis felt uncomfortable with how domestic their conversation was starting to sound. "What do you want? The pleasure of my company?" She teased. She smiled at him devilishly. In his mind Seifer swore, this woman got more complex by the moment. First she was prudish and stuck up, then she was bitching at him, next she laughed at him and now she was bantering him!  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Like you know anything about my wishes." She retorted.  
  
"Whatever, look the president wants to meet with us after dinner tonight in his office."  
  
"Did he say what for?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Great, he's probably going ask if we've come up with anything yet and we have nothing."  
  
"What do you expect, we just got here."  
  
"Still, we're SeeD we should have a small lead, and idea, something."  
  
"Well we don't. Did you find time between your shopping to make the timeline?" He said, switching to what he felt was a more important subject. He couldn't avoid Eric's questions forever.  
  
"I only went shopping for an hour and a half." She replied rolling her eyes. "It's on the desk in the bedroom." She retrieved the few pieces of notebook paper for him. "I've already memorized it, jus stick to that and we should be able to pull this off. Of course if you were less of an ass it would be a lot easier." Seifer let the remark pass because he knew it would get under her skin if he didn't answer.  
  
"Oh, before I forget we should start a list of possible suspects. People that could possibly get passed the security system."  
  
"Shit!" Quistis exclaimed. "That's what I forgot to do!"  
  
"What?" He said looking up from the couch he was currently lounging on.  
  
"I went for a 'walk' today to look around. I passed by the conference room ou were in and the guard by the door was eavesdropping."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. He definetly had his ear pressed against the key hole. I don't know how long he was there, but he straightened when he was me come around the corner. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know I saw him."  
  
"Did you get his name?" Seifer asked, slightly excited now. If this was their man this damn mission would be over. Something tugged at Seifer's mind but he ignored it for now.  
  
"Yeah Emerson. It was on his uniform." Seifer contemplated her story for a moment, the nagging though in the back of his head reared forward.  
  
"It's too obvious." He mumbled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's too obvious." He said louder. "These attempts have been happening for what? A month a least? The guy behind this isn't stupid enough to get caught eavesdropping on a meeting. Did you find anything out about the security system?"  
  
"I talked to the head of security today, before lunch. They couldn't' have a better security system if Squall was running it. The watch changes happen at different times everyday. And they don't follow a set pattern. The guards relieving those on watch are told their assignments an hour beforehand. None of the guards know when they will be called to stand. The only person who does know the schedule is the security chief."  
  
"How far in advance does the security chief plan these things out?"  
  
"About two weeks I think."  
  
"Were does he keep the schedule? Did it ever turn up missing?"  
  
"That's the beauty of it. There isn't an actual written schedule, the security chief has a photographic memory. He writes it down, memorizes it, then he deletes the information."  
  
"Man, what happens when this guy dies?"  
  
"Total chaos of course." Quistis said sarcastically. "We'll never find a flawless system." Seifer grinned wolfishly at her.  
  
"Damn straight, otherwise we'd be out of a job."  
  
***  
  
Seifer and Quistis sat in the president's office waiting for him to arrive. The office reminded Quistis of Headmaster's office in Balmb. It was a fairly large room, very spacious. There was a nice oak desk, a chair for the president and two guest chairs facing his. There were plants in the corners and in the windows showed a nice view of the garden Eric had mentioned their first day. All in all the office had a very homey feel. And Quistis felt that the president must spend a lot of time there.  
  
The president entered from the door behind Quistis and Seifer. This was the first time Quistis had a chance to get a good look at the man, since he sat at the other end of the dinner table. He was middle aged, maybe forty-five, with reddish brown hair that was starting to gray at the temples. Quistis wouldn't say that he was attractive, his blue eyes were a little to close together, his nose just a little too big, but he was not completely unfortunate looking. To Quistis he seemed like the right man to be the president, he carried himself with confidence and he set her at ease. His voice, when he spoke, was rich and gentle.  
  
"How do you like it here so far? I hope your stay has been pleasurable so far?" He was pacing behind his desk, just like Cid did when he briefed seeDs on their missions.  
  
"Cant' complain about the room." Seifer said smirking. The president smiled softly at this remark.  
  
"I thought you might like it. It's the most I could do for your help."  
  
"Thank you sir, though I'm sorry to tell you that we don't' have any leads yet." Quistis apologetically.  
  
"Well, of course not! You've only been her two days!"  
  
"What's the meeting for then?" Seifer asked a bit confused. 'What could he possible want?'  
  
"It's about Eric." Quistis and Seifer shared a look. 'Eric?' they both asked themselves. "I just wanted to warn you to be extra careful around him. He's a very bright and observant young man. If anyone is going to blow your cover it'll be him."  
  
"You called us here to tell us that?"  
  
"And to tell you that Eric is going to ask you to go to a club in the area tomorrow. He asked my permission today. I suggest you take it. None of the other boys we had here ever refused. It would only feed Eric's suspicions if you don't go."  
  
"Oh, Emily mentioned something about going to a club today." The president nodded his head still pacing.  
  
"I figured she would, plus I think you all could use a break from the meetings." Seifer was still a bit doubtful, 'what if there was an attack while they were gone?'  
  
"Well, if it's okay with you sir." Quistis said. The president smiled warmly and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Good, now that we have that out of the way. Do you happened to have any leads?" 'Knew it' though Seifer. 'He HAD to ask.'  
  
"We have a few suspicions, but nothing definite." Quistis said.  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to ask." Seifer said. "Are the meeting always like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The yelling. I really can't imagine how you people get anything done, with you and Mr. Montgomery at each other the whole time."  
  
"Yes, well, we've been rivals since our dollge days. We were roomates you know. I got the presidency, he didn't and he became my vice president. It'a little complicated."  
  
"Oh, I understand completely." Quistis said a sly smile on her lips. 'Just like Squall and Seifer. I think I understand their fighting now. Squall has everything Seifer ever wanted.' For the first time she felt sorry for the blonde. Seifer's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Well sire, if that will be all, it's getting late. We should get some rest."  
  
"Yes, of course." The president said yawning himself. "I'll have to follow your example soon." Quistis and Seifer exited and made their way toward their rooms.  
  
  
  
It was kinda long.sorry about that. There hasn't been much Seiftis action. I'm going to put some in the next chappy! PROMISE!!!.but only if you review!!!! mwahahaha 


End file.
